


Food Allergies

by iprincealii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iprincealii/pseuds/iprincealii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers the hard way that Castiel's human form has a food allergy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Allergies

Dean sits in the waiting room of the hospital, head in his hands as he and Sam wait for the doctor to come back. It had happened so fast – the choking, the swelling and redness, the gasping and collapsing. Cas was, apparently, deathly allergic to strawberries. Sam had told Dean repeatedly things like ‘you couldn’t have known’ or ‘it was an accident’ or some variation, but Dean wouldn’t listen to any of it. He’d just wanted to try and have a sweet evening with Cas, alone, and he’d messed it up. He messed up everything he tried to do with Cas. For example, their trip to the park the week before had ended with Cas nursing a bruise from failing to catch a throw from Dean. There were other examples, which were of course silly in reality, but Dean blamed himself for them all. 

“Winchester?” A male voice says to Dean’s left and Dean looks up, his eyes red and puffy, but his face calm and composed. “Yeah, that’s me. How is he?” Dean asks as he stands, Sam stands up as well and they meet the doctor near the doors to the ER patient rooms. The doctor flips through pages on his clipboard as he talks, going on about all kinds of medical crap that Dean didn’t understand. “But bottom line he should be fine to go home by tomorrow.” The doctor says, tucking his clipboard under his arm and stuffing his pen in his front pocket. “He’s a bit out of it at the moment, but if you would like to see him I can lead you to his room.” Dean nods and begins to follow the doctor through the doors, but Sam catches his arm.

“What?” Dean snaps, glancing at Sam’s hand on his arm before looking back to Sam’s face. Sam tightens his lips for a moment, biting back what he would have initially said, Dean knows, and lets go of Dean’s arm. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to come with you – if not, let Cas know that if he has the energy see me after you leave, I’ll be glad to see him too.” Sam replies, clearly (to Dean) restraining from getting mad at Dean because he knows Dean’s tetchy. Dean nods his head a few times, “Yeah, sure, do ya mind?” he asks, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to where the doctor was patiently waiting for Dean. Sam raises his hands up, a defensive gesture. 

The doctor leads Dean to the Recovery Center, a hallway of 6 rooms for short-term patients according to the doctor. Castiel was assigned the fifth room and was laying in the single hospital bed whenever Dean was escorted inside. The doctor gave him a quiet warning that visiting hours would be over at 6 if Sam wanted to visit to, but only one of them could stay the night due to the only other furniture in the room being a couch and a small computer chair by the sink/desk area of the room. Dean thanked the doctor, who then left, and walked over to right side of the bed, taking in how Cas looked.

He definitely wasn’t as swollen, his face not nearly as puffy and even a little recognizable now. The redness had all but disappeared. Dean jumped when Castiel spoke, “You know, it’s not polite to stare.” Castiel says with a gentle smile, his puffed up eyes only able to open about an eighth of normal. Dean laughed and held Cas’s hand in both of his when Cas lifted it up. They didn’t speak after that. Dean’s green eyes welled up tears of happiness that Cas was all right and they sat, holding hands for a while until Dean climbed onto the bed with him. It took a bit of maneuvering with the IV tubes and the small mattress, but once they were situated it wasn’t half-bad. Cas lays how he had been and Dean curls himself around him, resting his head on Cas’s chest as Cas strokes through his hair.

“Don’t you dare tell Sammy, all right?” Dean asks, and Cas smiles. “Never,” Cas whispers back and the fall asleep to the beeping of Cas’s monitor.


End file.
